The techniques of an older brother
by Nerdy Fangirl 1739
Summary: Hiro's taking a brake from Micro-Bots and he takes a moment to think. Hiro being a teenager has a crush. Tadashi learns about Hiro's crush and tries to get them together! What will Happen? Read to find out! -I DON"T OWN BIG HERO 6! OR BAGELS!- Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new fanfic! I hope you like it! If you have read my story** ** __** _You can only hope he likes you back_ _ ****_ __ **you might like this.**

 **If you haven't check it out! Please leave a review and lemme know what you think!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do NOT, Nor have I ever owned Disney; Big Hero 6 and its characters; and Bagels.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Hiro sat and his desk. He had taken a brake from working on his Micro-Bots and was now thinking.

"Hey genius, if you want to make it you might want to work!" Tadashi shouted from his side of the room.

"Be quiet," Hiro warned.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked

"Nothing," Hiro muttered.

Tadashi stood and walked over to Hiros' side of the room. He rubbed his brothers head and sat down in front of him.

"Hiro, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Tadashi asked.

"Um- Well... There's this... Girl..." Hiro stuttered out.

Tadashi leaned closer in excitement. "Do I know Her?"

"Yes..." Hiro said apprehensively.

"Who is she?" Tadashi pressed.

"No. I don't wanna tell," Hiro pouted.

"C'mon Plleeeaaase!" Tadashi whined.

"No. I won't tell," Hiro reassured himself.

Tadashi stood and went to Hiro's desk and searched through.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Hiro asked.

"If you like her, You've gotta have a picture, but all you have is some selfies with Gogo.

Oh my god. Hiro!" Tadashi shouted.

Hiro's face turned a deep shade of crimson and he turned away.

"Aww! You have a crush on Gogo!" Tadashi cheered.

"DASHI!" Hiro yelled. He stomped over to his bed and hid under the covers and put in his ear buds. Tadashi heard the music blasting and he grinned evilly. He pulled out his phone and texted Gogo-

 **.**

"Ooo You're gonna Hate this!"

"What is it?"

"Come to the Cafe. See you in 15?"

"Fine. Can you get me a doughnut?"

"Sure, see you then."

 **.**

Hiro's stomach grumbled and he crawled out of bed. Hiro noticed Tadashi had left and he sighed in relief. At least the torture was over. He went downstairs and took the second staircase to the Cafe.

He reached into the rack and pulled out a bagel. Thankfully since his aunt owned the Cafe he got to "Taste test" a lot of pastry. He leaned on the counter and looked around the cafe.

When he saw Her he dropped his bagel.

"Hey Hiro, I'm Kinda busy. Why dont you go sit with Gogo?" Tadashi said with a wink.

Hiro looked over at Gogo and she waved. Hiro groaned and walked over to her table.

 _Dashi is So going to pay for this._

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooo what did you think?**

 **Lemme know and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The lump on the couch

**Hi Guys! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer* I DON"T OWN BIG HERO 6; or those REALLY short shorts. I'm just fine with jeans and T-shirts.**

 **.**

Her phone beeped and Gogo left to go hang out with Honey Lemon.

Hiro ran up the stairs and Tadashi dashed after him. Hiro flung himself onto his bed and Tadashi poked him.

"What do you want." Hiro said flatly.

"How'd it go?" Tadashi pressed.

"We talked about 'Nerd Things' and stuff like that," Hiro said.

"Did you confess your love and beg for her hand?" Tadashi said tickling the 14 year old.

Hiro swatted at his brothers hands and put his headphones back in. All he wanted was some time in his life to sort out his feelings. To think. He almost never got that time with his older brother hovering over his shoulder. Tadashi sighed and went back down to the cafe to help Cass.

Hiro's phone buzzed and he saw it was Gogo. His heart stopped momentarily.

What was he gonna say? What did she want? Why was he sitting there? He looked at the text.

 _'Hey Hiro, What was with Tadashi today?'_

 _'I don't know. He is being extra annoying today though.'_

 _'What did he do?'_

 _'Nothing.'_

 _'C'mon you can tell me anything,'_

 _'It's not important.'_

 _'Fine. I'll get it out of you eventually.'_

 _'How's shopping with Honey Lemon?'_

 _'Boring. All she talks about is boys and shoes. Life much?'_

 _'Yeah. Fred and monsters.'_

 _'Oh my god don't get me started. What are you doing today?'_

 _'Microbots.'_

 _'Can I help?'_

 _'You want to?'_

 _'ANYTHING to get out of here.'_

 _'If you want to your welcome to.'_

 _'Good. All I need to do is convince Honey to free me.'_

Thirty minutes later Gogo knocked on the garage door and Hiro let her in.

"Wha'd you do?" Hiro asked closing the door.

"She had to pee so when she went in the stall I dashed out and left."

"Wow. That's Shallow," Hiro said.

She snickered. "I know."

Hiro led her to the garage and got to work on calibrating the microbots. Gogo lounged on the garage couch, commenting about what to say at the show case. Three hours later Gogo checked her phone and stood.

"Sorry Hiro, I gotta head home." She said.

"Thanks for accompanying me while I worked," Hiro said smiling.

Gogo left and soon it started to pour. A few minutes later Hiro heard a knock at the door and he answered to see Gogo- Soaking wet.

"My bike can't move in the rain. I thought i could walk but my apartment's quite a way from here. Do you mind if I sit it out?" She asked.

"Sure, No problem. Do you need a towel?" He asked.

"No shit." **(A/N: Excuse my French)**

Hiro quickly got her a towel and got Aunt Cass to loan her a pair of shorts and a shirt.

She came out of the bathroom with an annoyed expression and Hiro could see why.

She never wore shorts without leggings. Hiro wondered why his aunt had really short shorts.

"Why dose your aunt even have these?" Gogo asked in a monotone.

"I don't know. She probably bought them online, not knowing how short they were and now shes trying to dump them on you," Hiro said.

"She can keep them."

The storm was still raging into the late hours of the night. When Cass finished closing the Cafe for the evening she walked into the living room where Hiro and Gogo were.

"Hey sweetie, The Storm isnt gonna die down till morning. Your welcome to stay if you like or you can call a friend to pick you up," Aunt Cass said.

"That's the thing. Normally I'd call Tadashi or Honey Lemon for a ride but I ditched Honey earlier, and Tadashi's moped wouldn't fare well in this weather," Gogo said glumly.

"Well we don't have a guest room but we have a couch in here, and pillows and blankets in the hall closet," Cass said gesturing towards the small Linens closet.

Gogo set up her makeshift bed on the couch and laid down to sleep. Hiro went upstairs but he couldn't sleep.

A few hours later he crept down the stairs and sat on the last step. He watched as Gogo peacefully slumbered and dreamed about- What ever she dreams about.

Hiro heard someone sit down next to him and he looked over to see Tadashi.

"You really like her don't you?" His big brother asked.

He looked back at the girl on his couch and smiled.

"I really do."

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Omigosh! Thank you all sooooooo much for your reviews and support!**

 **Lemme answer some of those for ya :**

Guest: ABCDEFJ. In abc order for my sanity :)

A random person: I know! What bugs me most is when the O.C's are versions of the writers. Weird!

Oliv7391: Thank you so much! :)

 **To any reviews I don't or did not respond to were still seen and viewed by me. Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Hey why not make my pile of reviews to read larger and leave another? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Espresso, Please

**A/N: Hi Guys! So Sorry for the wait! I didn't even know I was gonna update until I did! Again sooo Sorry! Its been an awful summer so far...**

 **Do me a Favor.** **DO NOT EVER IN YOUR LIFE TEXT AND DRIVE. EVER!** **It Causes wreaks. And lemme tell you some teen was texting and it was a red light and slammed into my mothers car. At like 30mph! SOO just know that it can wait. Your friend can summon some patience and wait till you reach your destination. Please Don't Text and Drive!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. DISNEY OWNS BIG HERO 6. NOT ME!**

 **Now onto the story!**

Gogo woke up early and left. Hiro was disappointed when he came downstairs and she wasn't there.

"What, were you hoping she'd stay forever?" Tadashi asked as he smeared butter on bread.

Hiro shook his head as he absentmindedly ate cereal. He wished she would have said good bye at least. Left a note? He finished breakfast and went to search the living room for a note. On the mantle - It wouldn't have been seen at a glance. 'Creative place' He thought.

He read the note.

Hey Hiro,

Thanks for letting me stay. Sorry if I was a burden. I had fun yesterday. It was like i got to ditch wearing dresses. Oh yeah I did! ;) See you Later!

-Gogo

Hiro scoffed, How could she be a burden? SHe was like the perfect mix between Girly-Girl and Tom-Boy. She always had time to hang out. She treated him fairly. With the occasional punch.

"Dashi!?"

"Hai mijikai shōnen?" Tadashi said solemnly

"Hey! Im Not Short!" Hiro whined.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "What did want?"

"Call Gogo and see if she's free today," Hiro said.

"What? No! You do it!" Tadashi shouted as he walked down to the cafe with Hiro.

"I can't! She'll Laugh at me!" Hiro said as he cleaned a table.

"Well that's not my problem. She's Your crush," Tadashi said as he started coffee.

Costumers started to file in as the argument unfolded.

Hiro stood by Tadashi at the register when the rush died down and the line to check out thinned.

"I can't tell her! She'll never hang out with me!" Hiro said.

"Why not? You'll never get anywhere with doing nothing brother!" Tadashi said.

"But if Gogo knew that I liked her, she'd hate me!" Hiro said.

Someone cleared their thought. Hiro turned to see None other than Gogo.

"Medium Espresso please," She said.

Hiro Fainted.

She Knew.

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooooo whad' you think!?**

 **Lemme know and leave a review!**

 **BTW** **"Hai mijikai shōnen?" Means "Yes Small Boy?" In** **Japanese. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

**A/N: Sorry I dropped of the face of the earth. Ugh... Writers block. I HATE It. :/**

 **We all know Hiro is 14, but I'm thinking Gogo is 16. What? Girls can be Prodigies too.**

 **I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS !**

Hiro woke to someone shaking him.

"Hiro! Gogo whats her espresso!" Tadashi said with an evil grin.

Hiro glared at him, Got up, and made the espresso.

Gogo handed him a five.

"No." Hiro said looking at the floor,"On the house. For your wait, and for fighting in front of you. It wasn't professional of me."

" 'On the house' Better be out of your pocket," Tadashi said.

"Yeah, Yeah," Hiro rolled his eyes.

Gogo cleared her throat. "Do you wanna talk?"

Hiro was red. "Um. Sure. If you want to," He said.

They sat down at a cafe table.

"So. I have a question," she said.

"Shoot," Hiro murmured.

"So how long have you liked me?" She asked reluctantly.

"Since I first saw you," he whispered.

Gogo sighed. "Well I don't like you _that_ way. Hiro, right now you should be focusing on the showcase. Do that, and Maybe. Someday I'll take you out sometime," She finished.

"Wait. Really!?" Hiro asked.

"Sure. I'm not too busy," she said sipping her latte.

Tadashi waved from behind the counter. Both Hiro and Gogo looked over. He did a little thumbs up and mouthed, 'When are you getting married?' Hiro face-palmed and Gogo stood up.

"Don't you dare mess with me Hamada!" She yelled.

Tadashi held both hands up in defense.

Hiro smirked. She was Defending _him_. That. Was a start.

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooooooo whad' you think ?**

 **Lemme know and leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Showcase

**A/N:**

 **Hai guys! Sorry for the wait! :/**

 **I got the best review from** **Ana Beatriz** **:** _Thank you :) I'm glad you like it! and I don't know if Dashi will die or not yet. I'm still thinking, Hopefully not though! I love the Hamadas!_

 **And to everyone else Thank you soooo Much! I truly appreciate each and every one of them!**

 **I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS !**

...

Honey Lemon chatted away while everyone filled a can with Micro-Bots. They loaded them into the bed of Aunt Cass' truck and Drove to the showcase hall. Hiro; Tadashi; and Cass road in the truck, while Honey; Fred; Wasabi; and Gogo road in the Mini-Van Wasabi owned. Hiro pulled out his phone to text Gogo-

 _'I'm Nervous'_

 _'Super manly Hiro. Don't be it's just the showcase'_

 _'Were you nervous at your showcase?"_

But Hiro never got the answer, Cass started getting excited again- Rambling about how their parents would be proud, reaching back to rub his head.

They Got to the showcase hall and everyone piled out of the cars.

"Ohh, Hiro I'm so excited for you!" Honey Lemon cheered.

They all got a can and rolled it into the hall.

"Are you Nervous?" Fred asked.

Hiro took a deep breath as his eyes widened.

"Oh he's definitely nervous!" Honey lemon gasped, "You'll be fine. Right Gogo?"

"Stop Whining. Woman Up." The girl said.

Hiro glanced around to see her wink and mouth-

' _You'll Do Fine. I Promise.'_

Hiro smiled and turned back to face forward.

"You need anything Hiro? Water? Fresh Underpants? I'm always prepared," Wasabi said.

"You carry around underwear?" Gogo asked skeptically.

Fred scoffed. "Like you need a new pair. One pair lasts me four days. I wear em' front, then back, then inside out and then front and back again."

"That's awesome, And a little gross," Tadashi said.

"Ew. Don't encourage him," Gogo muttered.

"Next Up, Hiro Hamada!" The announcer said.

Hiro went pale.

"Oh! Oh! It's Time! Good luck Hiro!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Good luck," Gogo whispered.

...

After the showcase everyone cheered. Hiro had gotten excepted, and a full scholarship!

Even Gogo smiled at him. Aunt Cass cheered and said "Dinner is on Me! Let's Go!"

"Hey Hiro," Tadashi said, "I wanna show you something."

Tadashi led Hiro to a bridge by the little pond and they sat and talked.

"I'm proud of you- Nerd," Tadashi added smiling.

"I know what your gonna say- ' _I'm proud your finally using your time to accomplish something' "_ Hiro said in a mocking voice.

"Nah. I was just gonna say your Fly was down the entire time," Tadashi said.

"Haha. Very-" Hiro gasped and pulled up his zipper. Her punched his brother and was about to say ' _Why didn't you tell me !?'_ But a loud beeping cut him off- The Fire alarm.

Tadashi ran towards the sound and he almost ran into a woman.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She coughed. "I'm Fine, but *cough* Mr. Callaghan is still in there!"

Tadashi's eyes widened. He started towards the Building when Hiro caught his arm.

"No." he whispered- Terror in his eyes.

"Mr. Callaghan is still in there. Someone has to help." Tadashi ran into the flame. The entrance collapsed just after he entered.

He ran around looking for Callaghan until he came to the stage. Callaghan was just getting Hiro's Micro-Bots when he saw Tadashi. His eyes widened and he knocked the teen out with a quick fist of Micro-Bots to the stomach.

 **A/N:**

 _ **The Next Chapter is Tadshi Centered.**_ __

 **Soooooooooo Whad' you think?**

 **Lemme know and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**A/N:**

 **Hai Guys! I'm sorry! I know I said I'd make a Tadashi centered chapter but Ima put that off for a while...**

 **Tomorrow I go back to the wonderful place they all school, so my busy life will get even worse. Updates will still take a while. Sorry guys! Oh and good luck to everyone going back to school, whenever that may be! :)**

 **I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS !**

* * *

Hiro watched as his older brother disappeared into the building, He screamed when the entire front of the building collapsed leaving no exit for his brother.

"Tadashi!?" Hiro called.

"TADASHI!?" He yelled desperately. No answer.

Hiro collapsed on the pavement in sobs. He stayed there, curled in a ball watching until a fire-fighter pulled him away. Hiro had no energy to fight him.

 **...**

A cop left to locate Aunt Cass, while Hiro stayed, getting checked for any injures or any breathing problems. Hiro sat emotionless staring straight ahead as the people around him asked questions.

A younger fire-fighter sat in front of him and asked, "Sweetie, can you tell me your name?" She asked gently.

Hiro stared into the fire and murmured. "Don't leave me Dashi."

"What?" a few people asked.

"Where's Tadashi?" Hiro asked. "He should be out by now!"

The people looked around.

"Tadashi?" Hiro called out. Nothing.

"Tadashi!" Hiro asked one more time. The same fire-fighter stopped him.

"Who's Tadashi?" She asked.

Tears spilled out of Hiro's eyes as he said, "Tadashi went in there," he said pointing at the fire, "He went in to save Callaghan."

People started combing the rubble of the fire searching for bodies- Survivors.

 **...**

When Aunt Cass arrived- to her horror she saw a group of people freeing her nephew from a pile of rubble.

She turned away- gasping for air. She gathered up Hiro in her arms and held him as she sobbed. Hiro still started at the rubble. Tadashi couldn't be dead. He couldn't.

 **...**

He was officially pronounced Dead at the hospital. They could do nothing to revive him. Tadashi had severe burns all over him so Cass decided on closed casket.

Hiro sat thinking about this. His live had changed of course, but Tadashi was found near where his Micro-Bots were, None in sight though- Destroyed. Mr. Callaghan's body wasn't found, he didn't make it out though. Hiro sighed. What's going to happen?

Next thing he knew Aunt Cass made him wear his suit and he was out in a memorial service for Tadashi and Callaghan. Grave Yard. Stupid gathering. Hiro wanted it all over. All this for someone who's dead? And worse yet, everyone is assuring him 'Tadashi isn't really gone.' He was tired of it.

 **...**

Hiro was up in his side of the room when he heard someone climb the stairs.

"Hiro?" Gogo asked.

"What do you want," Hiro asked flatly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Gogo said softly.

"My brother just _Died_. How do you think I'm doing?" Hiro spat.

Gogo looked shocked. "I just wanted to say-"

Hiro cut her off. "Yeah. Yeah. He's Not really gone, Well I've heard that a million times today and you know what? His corpse is rotting in a casket underground. He isn't here Gogo. He's gone."

Gogo sighed. "I wanted to tell you what Tadashi told me. You are a brilliant smart kid. You can do amazing things. He wouldn't want this to stop you. So do him a favor and apply for S.F.I.T. He would have wanted it."

She stood and left without a good bye.

Hiro pondered what she said. He crawled into his brothers bed and waited for sleep to come, and soon enough, It did.

* * *

Part of this fic was originally in another one of my fics, _The Broken: Hiro Hamada._ Check it out if you want, I am working on an update for that too.

What did you think?

Lemme know and leave a review!

P.S. I was typing in a hurry, forgive me if I missed any grammar/spelling errors. :/


	7. AN:

Greetings,

In a recent comment I received I remembered I actually had a account. Recently I have been busy with school and other activities that I had forgotten about my (cringe-worthy) writing. I do not have much commitment this summer and I plan to edit all my stories on this site, and hopefully, improve the word count and story line. If you really enjoyed my stories, hopefully you will enjoy the new and improved versions I am planning. Please forgive my awful grammar and writing skills from the past, and if my teacher taught me anything, there won't be as many in the future. Again, deepest apologies for the hiatus on updates, hopefully that will change soon.

 _\- NerdyFangirl1739_

(Such a weaboo name, I know, you can call me Ruizu.)


End file.
